Life's A Race
by R8c4a3l
Summary: Dom is king of the streets, its a fact everyone knows it. But what happens when someone threatens his title...Dom and Letty, how the team began.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER I don't own a thing. Read it, enjoy it.

Letty could feel it coming through the air, the roar of the engine across skid marked tarmac. Even from watching on the side lines she could feel the adrenaline running though her veins. She could feel the gear shifts, the engine, the speed rushing through her body. Mr Toretto was gonna make her a racer and no one was gonna change that. Letty yelled and screamed as he came pelting across the finish line and took his victory lap around the race track. A shit eating grin plastered across her face and pride enveloping her in its warmth.

No one could catch him, he shot past other drivers like he was a ghost and he was gonna teach _her._

"Shit Dom, you dad is awesome!" Vince yelled, punching his fist into the air and cheering along with the crowd. Dominic Toretto didn't respond, he just stood stock still grinning down at his father as his pulled into the pit. "Come on lets go down and see him!" Vince said running off before he even finished saying the sentence out loud.

It was two hours before Mr Toretto could drag the three of them away from the races and a further half an hour before they found Letty, busy chatting to some guy about his engine. Mr T had just picked her up and carried her back towards the car, while she kicked and screamed half hardheartedly.

Now they were back at the house, things fell back to normal. Vince and Dom ran off to do what ever fifteen year old's did and Letty just hung out with Mia; she liked coming to the races but she liked her babysitting money more.

"Come on Mia at least try" Letty whined at her best friend, she was paying barely any attention to the video game they were playing; one of her brothers and it was pissing her off. If she wanted to watch someone read a magazine she'd go home.

"Letty you know I don't like this game" Mia flicked another page over and continued reading whatever girly article that had her attention. The gaming console long forgotten. Letty just lay there for a long minute, a sullen frown on her face and finally got up, mumbling a 'bye' as she left.

Letty didn't get more then ten feet from the house before she heard her name being screamed over the blare of a radio. She swung her head around in its general direction and saw Mt Toretto waving her over to his garage. She quickly ran up to meet him, her baggy boy shorts rubbing against her legs as she ran.

"Whats up Mr T?"

"How many times _Leticia_, call me Tony" he sighed exasperated with the little girl he thought of as a daughter.

"Sure thing, _Mr T_" she smirked triumphantly as he just rolled her eyes at her.

"I got a proposal for you, I know your turning thirteen this weekend" he started, making Letty slightly weary of where this was going. "I promised the boys when they turned thirteen they could start helping me out in the garage...I wondered if you would like the same?" he smiled already knowing the answer.

"Yes! yes! A million times Yes!" that shit eating grin plastered across her face again. "The boys are gonna hate me" she laughed out loud, already picturing there dismay when they saw her working on the cars as well.

"Only if you show them up" Mr T winked and joined in on her laughter.

"Trust me, I'm gonna show them up"


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I don't own a thing. Read it, enjoy it.

_(Three years later, Dom 18, Letty 16)_

"Mia girl, come on! We're gonna be late!" Letty shouted out of her car window, waiting impatiently outside of the Toretto's house. Another minute past and she started blaring the radio and pounding on the car horn.

"Shit Letty you crazy bitch, turning that fucking shit off!" A loud booming voice resounded over her chaos. Letty stuck her head out the window again and yelled back.

"Make me you pussy!" she screamed, pushing her sun glasses back up her nose, Dominic just slammed his window shut and gave her the finger.

As soon as Letty saw Mia opening the door, she turned the music down low and opened the passenger side door. "Hell Let did you need to do that? I'll have a headache before school even begins" Mia moaned rubbing her temples soothingly.

Letty just shrugged, not really caring."Don't blame me, your the one that said you didn't want to be late" and with that said she peeled away from the sidewalk, crossing the speed limit a few times before they made it to the High School.

"Jesus Let how the hell did you pass you test!" Mia smiled, climbing out of her best friend's car and getting a few appraising looks from the racers boys that went to their school.

"Natural talent" she smirked, before grabbing her bag off the back seat and following Mia over to their friends.  
The group of people lounging over next to the entrance of school were all in various states of rest. Most were still half asleep, the races last night having continued well into the early hours.

"Edwin get you ass in gear" she practically kicked him out of the way so she could sit down.

"Man don't you ever sleep" he groaned, not even spying a single bag under her eyes. She looked more alive then any of them and no one knew how she did it.

"You know me, I'll sleep when I'm dead" Mia just rolled her eyes at the statement, she'd gone home at midnight and was bone tired. But Letty was still charged, ready to throw down again tonight.

The shrill ring of the school bell jerked most of the sleeping racers from their semi-slumbers and rushed them to class. Letty had barely walked to steps into her first class before Mr Orlando pulled her up on her outfit. "Leticia Ortiz, is that really appropriate" the old English teacher spent far too much time checking out the sixteen year old's mid-drift before meeting her eyes. She felt like she wanted to rip his face off.

"Come on" she played on, earning her patronizing stare from the teacher. "Its like 100 degree's out there" Besides she didn't see a problem, it was way better then what the skanks wore to school. She was practically a nun today, the way she was dressed.

School bell indicating class to begin rang again and Mr Orlando just waved her off to her seat in the far back. That's how the day continued, barely paying attention through her lessons and meeting up with Mia for lunch. Letty slunk out of her last class ten minutes early, the elderly woman teaching Spanish half asleep at the front of the room.

She quickly stepped out into the hallway, desperate to check her phone for any messages about tonight. Her locker was only a few feet away from the Spanish Class, so she just causally walked over, keeping an eye out for any other strays roaming the halls.

She turned on her phone and her phone started buzzing like it was ready to explode. If Letty wasn't so used to it she would have probably thought it was going to break. Most of the texts were congratulations for winning her races the previous night and invites to crappy party's. But there was one text that caught her attention, it was from one of her contacts.

Letty,

'Warehouse 10, tonight'

Leon

The school bell couldn't ring quicker. Tonight was going to be amazing. Letty sauntered over to her baby, a Nissan 240SX, and hung back casually leaning against it. She waited as patiently as she could for Mia to emerge from the school when she heard the thunder of an unmistakable engine glide into the parking lot.

Dominic Toretto parked up in front of her car, blocking her in. She just pushed her sunglasses up her nose again and placed that I-don't-give-a-damn look on her face. He didn't even roll his window down, just sat there for a couple of minutes before getting out of his car and looking at his watch.

They didn't even acknowledge each others presence, simply staring up at the doors of the school. It didn't take long for the other students to be dismissed and make there way out of the building. They of course instantly drew around to Toretto's car, the ass had been king of the streets for as long as she could remember.

"Mia!" Dom boomed over all the chatter of voices. His little sister was standing over by the entrance, being chatted to by some guy in a blue vest. Letty could practically feel the embarrassment rolling off of her best friend in waves. Talk about cock blocking.

She quickly rushed over to Dom gave him a disapproving glare and hopped into Letty's car. Quite clearly pissed at Dom for his involvement with her date invitation. He didn't even spare his sister a glance, just got in his car and raced out of the parking lot, parting the students like the red sea.

Later on at the Toretto garage and once Mia had calmed down slight. The two girls talked as Letty finished working on some guys break pads that were completely worn away. Vince and Dom were working on a car together no too far away, the engine or something was having problems and they couldn't figure out was wrong with it. But the two were quite clearly listening to the girls conversation, or at least Vince was. Continually eying up Mia when he thought Dom wasn't looking.

"So you gonna stay over tonight?" Mia asked casually, just trying to pass the time.

"Nah girl, I'm busy tonight." Letty said, while focusing hard on the task at hand. She could have sworn she heard Vince chuckle, but she let it slide.

"What you up to tonight then?" Mia questioned in a semi-bored tone.

"Stuff" this time she defiantly heard Vince laugh. She quickly stood up and paced over to wear the boys were working, wiping the swept off of her forehead with the front of her white shirt. "Something funny"

"Yeah" Vince continued to smirk. "Yeah, you saying you have a life outside of this place"  
Amusement playing in his eyes, Letty quickly glanced at Dom who wasn't even trying to hide the smile from his face.  
She was about to beat them into next week when Mia broke the tension.

"Well she does Vine, she goes to-"

"-Shut it Mia" Letty almost yelled, panic clearly written in her eyes. If they knew where she went she wouldn't hear the end of it. Or worse they'd want to come along.

"Hang on now" Dom's first words to her since his cheery greeting that morning. "Now I'm interested, where does the ice bitch go when she's not hanging around _my_ home?"

"None of you damn business, that's where Toretto" Letty was sick of him treating her like a child. Sure she'd had crush on him a while back but things had changed, she wasn't that same thirteen year old who followed him around like a puppy dog.

* * *

That night at the Toretto house, Dominic heard the squeal of tires tear along outside his house and he just managed to catch a glimpse of a dark purple Nissan before it disappeared around the corner.

"Yo, Mia!" he called out to his little sister who was doing her homework in the kitchen. Letty's comment about being busy had been bugging him all afternoon. He didn't know why, but he _needed_ to know where that girl was going to.

"Yeah Dom?" she asked quite obviously distracted. There father wasn't home from the shop yet and she was probably stuck on something without him.

"Where's Letty headed?" he tried to ask as casually as possible. Still staring over at Letty's house across the street, no lights were on at the house. Which didn't surprise him the girls mom was rarely home and when she was it wasn't pretty.

"Out!" Was her only reply, which irked Dom exceedingly. Where the hell was this girl going. It wasn't right, her having a place to be while he was stuck in the house baby sitting his fifteen year old sister. He didn't like being shown up.


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I don't own a thing. Read it, enjoy it.

Letty sped out of her driveway at break neck speed, enjoying the tight squeal of tires on tarmac and ripped her way down the street. She couldn't help it, after being stuck in school all day and working on the cars at the garage she finally felt free. Like she was flying down roads rather then driving.

Warehouse 10 was in the industrial estate not twenty minutes away from her house. She had first been introduced there when she met Leon a year back; she had been working on his car for him and they had got to talking. That first night she went out, a week later, it was heaven. No one down there knew who she was, she wasn't just Dominic Toretto's little stalker. She was Letty the badass. She guessed that's where her confidence had peaked.

Pulling into the estate was easier said then done. About 50 cars where lining the outside of the warehouses and god knows how many people milling about them either. The estate had been abandoned a few years ago and renamed private property, she never met the guy who owned it but he seemed cool.

Shouts and hollers rolled up as she pulled into her space closest to warehouse 10, right next to Leon who was stood outside his car in a black army vest and loose black jeans.

"Hey Letty, looking good" he gave her an appraising look before bumping fists with her.

"You too man" she smiled. He was right she did look great, tight black jeans, leather biker jacket, black crop top and tough black boots. Hot as fucking hell. "We going in?" she guessed as he started leading them around to the entrance of the warehouse.

* * *

"Come on Mia, just tell me!" Dom tried again, giving up any pretense of being nonchalant. Even Vince had started to join in.

"No Dom, I promised not to say anything" she ignored him, but her brother could tell he was wearing her down. It had been 40 mins since Letty had torn down the street and Dom was on the verge on an aneurism if he didn't find out where she was going soon.

"Just tell us Mia, we won't do anything" Vince argued, having jumped on the band wagon not long after Dom started asking.

Dom decided to pull out the big guns and play on Mia's conscience. "What if she's in danger Mia, she could get hurt" he said softly, trying to show endearment on his face. Mia's face just split into a grin and she burst out laughing.

"Are we talking about the same girl? Besides she's totally safe" she slapped her brother upside the head and continued with her homework. At that moment, Dom noticed a phone lying on the kitchen counter, her didn't recognize it as his sisters.

"Who's it that Mia?"

"What?" she asked sternly, tired of being interrupted at this rate she'd finish her work at midnight, again.

"The phone, who's is it?" Mia's eyes widened in horror and Dom immediately knew the answer. It was Letty's. He lunged for the phone before Mia even got up and ran into the living room.

"Dom give me the phone" all trace of play gone from her stance. "Letty will kill me"

"No she won't" Vince said offhandedly, his eyes brightening at seeing the phone. Mia and Vince watched hesitantly as Dom flipped the phone open and starting scrolling through her texts. He didn't know she was racing.

"When she start racing?"

"A soon as she got her car, pretty good too" Mia burst out, hoping desperately that Letty deleted any message about tonight.

"Oh, oh, oh, this is interesting." Dom smiled triumphantly and threw the phone to Vince. "So Mia, where's this Warehouse?"

It had taken ten minutes of arguing but Mia had finally admitted it was over on the abandoned industrial estate. Which was all the boys needed. Dom quickly changed clothes grabbed Vince and towed him to his car. Mr Toretto would be home any minute, so they were sure Mia would be fine.

They quickly sped along the road, achievement fogging their minds as Dom toed the speed limit the whole way.

"What the hell is this?" Vince asked incredulously as they rolled into the parking lot filled with enough rides to compete at race wars.

"Dunno" Dom, noticed that not one person was hanging about. It was deserted, so they parked up in a nearby space and counted down the warehouses until they reached number 10.

"Do you hear that?" Vince asked, pressing his ear against the door. It was a deep bass sound.

"Come on" Dom pushed the door open and was immediately hit by a wall of sound. Sweaty bodies rubbed against each other amongst a sea of people. He didn't spy anyone he knew around. The flashing of strobe lights played havoc with his eyes and he could have sworn he saw a few people dancing high up some shady looking scaffolding.

* * *

Sweat dripped down Letty's toned stomach in long drips. She was grinding down in the center of the crowd, not far from the DJ booth. She couldn't tell how long she had been here for, it felt like seconds and it felt like hours.

"Letty, get ready!" Leon shouted into her ear, but it still sounded like a whisper over the noise of music blaring out from the speakers above them. She just nodded at his statement and made her way over to the DJ, who of course had seen her coming through the crowd. She was hard to miss, even in all black; her Latina blood melting like fire through her veins.

Letty hauled herself up a short rung of scaffolding and climbed up next to Kale the DJ. She moved lithely to stand next to him, her heart a steady rhythm to the beat.

"You ready girl" he smiled, handing her headphone mike for her to put on; in order to leave her hands free.

"Aye Papi!" she almost screamed giving him a big kiss on the cheek. The beat suddenly changed and the whole warehouse turned to look at her.

"Love it hate it,  
Love it, want it,  
Love it, hate it"

The entire crowd cheered her name as the song began, her body pumping rhythmically to the beat.

"Love it, hate it,  
Love it, want it,  
Love it, hate it"

She began to grind her body softly in the air, losing herself.

"My mama says I need to take a rest,  
My boyfriend always wants me home,  
My doctor says I need to go to bed,"

The beat silenced for a second and she along with the crowd screamed

"NO!  
I'll sleep when I'm dead,  
I'll sleep when I'm dead,  
I'll sleep when I'm de-e-e-ad,  
I'll sleep when I'm de-e-e-ad,  
I'll sleep when I'm dead,  
I'll sleep when I'm dead,  
I'll sleep when I'm de-e-e-ad,  
I'll sleep when I'm de-e-e-ad"

She quickly jumped down in front of the DJ booth and made a space amongst the crowd. Quickly jumping into whatever move flowed through her, she was on fire. Dancing with boys in the crowd, while she continued to sing into the mike. Sweat slicking down her, as a body of hands released her.

"Yeah,  
Yeah,  
Yeah,  
I'm young, but I'm payed,  
I got a bad tongue,  
But I do what I say,  
Girls want to have fun,  
We don't want to behave,  
Cause we got one life,  
And I'm gone live it to the grave,

"My parents hate, what I'm not,  
I snuck out, I got caught,  
You know I stole the car,  
And it rocked,  
Kicked out on the street,  
And I walk what I talk"  
Now dance, hands up,  
Now dance, Hands up,  
and say!"

"Love it, hate it,  
Love it, want it,  
Love it, hate it,"

The space around her quickly enclosed and the eyes burning into her didn't move.

"GIVE ME MORE!"

She immediately felt her back pressed up against a strong male body and didn't think as she pressed her hips into his crotch, smiling into the beat.


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER I don't own a thing. Read it, enjoy it.

"Come on" Dom pushed the door open and was immediately hit by a wall of sound. Sweaty bodies rubbed against each other amongst a sea of people. He didn't spy anyone he knew around. The flashing of strobe lights played havoc with his eyes and he could have sworn he saw a few people dancing high up some shady looking scaffolding.

This definitely wasn't what he expected. But now he thought about it, he hadn't really expected anything. But fucking hell, how did Letty come to a place like this. She was a _kid!_

"Dom!" Vince yelled into his ear, how loud was this music? "LOOK!" he pointed far off into the crowd, at first Dom didn't see anything, the strobe lighting killing any semblance of people in the distance. But then he saw her.

"Letty?" he was astonished. She was there. He was sure it was her. But not like he remembered her. Hadn't he just seen her maybe two hours ago?

"God Dom, Letty's hot!" Vince yelled even louder, earning some amused looks from the people dancing around them. It felt like instinct to want to reach out a punch his best friend in the gut, for what he had said about Letty. It felt wrong coming from anyone else lips but his own. Dom quickly swallowed that _feeling_ and returned his eyes to the little woman dancing amongst the crowd.

Such a strong fucking body, he seethed, hitching his breath as his stared hungrily at Letty grinding against some unknown guy. He was about to punch the kid for touching her when another guy pulled her away from the little punk. Letty had the biggest smile on her face, it knocked Dom for six. Sure he'd seen Letty smile before, but he'd never seen that weight on her shoulders gone, until now.

He watched as Letty moved smoothly through the bodies grabbing at her sides from every angle. He watched her jump onto some scaffolding as if in a trance. The light flashing across her body, highlighting ever curve, every shade in her thick brown hair.

"Man, this can't be Letty" Vince was standing in a similar position although in very different mind set.

"You know Letty?" the guy who had pulled her away from the little punk asked Vince. Dom hadn't even seen him approach.

"Yeah we know Leticia" he nodded ridiculously.

"And you?" he turned to Dom.

"I thought I did" was his only answer, never removing his eyes from her. She was so damn sexy, standing up next to the DJ booth.

The guy turned to face her as well and said "She's something else" right when Letty planted a big kiss on the side of the DJ's cheek. "She'll be breaking hearts tonight" the guy said, observing the Latina's kiss before blending back into the sea of bodies.

The beat suddenly changed out of no where, it was like a shifting of waves, gravity shifting to focus on one particular point. Letty.

"Love it hate it,  
Love it, want it,  
Love it, hate it"

The entire crowd cheered her name as the song began, he could see her body pumping rhythmically to the beat.

"Love it, hate it,  
Love it, want it,  
Love it, hate it"

He watched her begin to grind dangerously in the air and he lost himself. It wasn't long until she jumped back down amongst her people. It took even less time for Vince and Dom to gravitate towards her, like she was pulling them in. Or more importantly, Dom.

* * *

She immediately felt her back pressed up against a strong male body and didn't think as she pressed her hips into his crotch, smiling into the beat. The man's hands found they way all over her body, giving her just enough room to move with her hips. She felt him trace lines up and down her abs, across her back, down her thighs and along her neck. She was in a sex craved heaven. Whoever this man was he knew what he was doing.

But every time she moved to turn around, he would distract her by tracing a finger up her bare spine. The song could have lasted for hours, maybe days, Letty didn't notice. She just didn't want it to end.

But it did and the mood shifted almost immediately, like changing gears. The hands disappeared, the heat from the man's body gone and Letty couldn't help the feeling of loss. She quickly shook it off and continued to dance for an imperceptible amount of time. Although it just wasn't the same, how the hell could some guy just come along and ruin her buzz. This was HER place! Later on she went to tell Leon that she was gonna head out, a quick look at her watch told her it was nearly 4am and despite her heart wanting her to stay. Letty had school tomorrow and her mind won out.

Leon gave her a gruff nod before she left, he hated it when she left early. Stepping out into the darkness and soft breeze of the night gave Letty chills. Incredibly cold compared to the hard heat from the warehouse. She threw on her jacket marched over to her car and sped out of the industrial estate. Not noticing the two dim figures watching her from the shadows.

The next morning Letty woke up at 7am, jumped in the shower, quickly changed into some cargo skinny jeans, her army boots and a white vest top. Not usually something she'd wear to school but what the hell. Letty let her hair air dry, leaving it down in a cascade in shades of dark curls.

She grabbed herself a granola bar from the cupboard and took a quick swig of OJ from the fridge. She felt great after last night, the adrenaline from the heated bodies still buzzed through her like a song she couldn't get out of her head. Now all she had to do was win the races this Friday down by the railroad crossing and she'd be on cloud nine.

Letty sprinted out of her house and parked up outside Mia's house. To her surprise and annoyance, Dominick Toretto was sitting out on the porch eating his breakfast. A smug little grin adorning his features and staring intently at her over his bowl of cereal.

What the hell to could play at that game, she simply put on her shades and flipped him the bird.

"Letty! OMG I thought you weren't going to pick me up" Mia rushed out of the house, flying down the porch steps and climbing into the passenger seat.

Letty took one brief look at Dom still smiling at her before speeding away and answering Mia's blubbering.

"What are you on about? Why wouldn't I pick you up" Letty asked not really paying attention.

"Because of Dom and Vince, they found out about-"

Letty cut her off "You didn't Mia! Tell me you didn't!" but she already knew the answer. No wonder that shit head had been smiling at her. "What the fuck Mia! You swore! You fucking swore not to say a word!" Letty was in a rage now, not bothering with the speed limit.

"I'm sorry Letty, I really am. They went after you last night, they found your phone at my place" Mia almost cried, she hated letting people down, especially her family. Letty's rage subsided some, it wasn't her fault that she had been so stupid to leave her phone there. It wasn't Mia's fault. But that didn't make her any less pissed. They must of seen her dancing. Shit! What if they had gotten there when she was singing! She'd never live it down. FUCK HER LIFE.

As they pulled into the parking lot at school another thought suddenly flashed through Letty's mind. "Did they see her dancing with that guy?"


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER I don't own a thing. Read it, enjoy it.

For the rest of the week, Letty worked extremely hard to avoid both Dom and Vince. She just couldn't get Dom's stupid fucking grinning face out of her head. Every time she saw him she wanted rip his skin off and strangle him with it. Working in Mr Toretto's garage had become her own personal hell. Mr T had even noticed, letting her finish earlier then usual saying Letty needed a break after all her hard work.

Finally Friday rolled around and it couldn't have been sooner, it was her day off from working and tonight she was gonna smoke everyone on the streets. Letty could almost see the light at the end of the tunnel, she hated sitting around her house. She hadn't been back to the Warehouse in case Dom or Vince saw her there again. She hated them, they'd taken her heaven and tonight she put them in hell.

Tonight was the night she was gonna play with the big boys. No more pussy footing around with skanks who thought they could drive. Tonight she was gonna take on Dominic Toretto.

Letty had left school earlier in the day, not too bothered about missing her afternoon classes. She'd taken her car straight to a rival garage on the other side of town, in order to get it re-painted for the races that night. Nothing ridiculous, just sleek black with a tiny silver L.O. on her rear bumper. She'd already added the pure white LED lights to under her chassis a couple of days before. She didn't want anyone to recognize her, only Mia would know who she was and she was under pain of death not to say a damn word.

Letty had brought a change of clothes with her to the garage, tight leather mini shorts, a sheer white crop top, black bra and her statement army boots. If she was gonna take on Dom she was gonna look fucking hot doing it. Once the car was done and she was ready, she phoned up Mia making sure that Dom would be in, so Letty could cruise past anonymously to pick up her best friend up.

It was maybe half an hour before the races were going to start and probably already pretty packed down at the meeting point. Letty was taking her time to get over to the Toretto's, sure that Dom would be pissed by Mia stalling him.

She pulled up outside of the house, engine roaring to life as she revved and beeped the horn.

* * *

Dom had barely seen Letty all week, she'd been avoiding him and Vince. It had been delicious at first, watching her squirm whenever she had seen him in the garage. If she knew, if she just knew who she had been dancing with that night. Her head would explode. So it was good news his dick was still attached to his body.

Any time he thought about her body crushed to his he got a steel rod in his pants, that no amount of skanks could get rid of. It was fucking ridiculous, that sweet little body had way too much control over him. He'd get that out of his system tonight, no Letty, just hot chicks and fast cars.

"Mia your not going out in that" Dom yelled at his little sister when she descended down the stairs in tight figure hugging dress. "Go change!"

There dad would have a heart attack if he saw some of the things in his little girls wardrobe. Where did she get that stuff anyway. Thank god he was at the race tracks this weekend so as not to see it and of course so Vince and Dom could have a kick ass party when they won tonight.

"Mia for Christ sake put some decent clothes on, we're already late!" the night wasn't starting out like he had hoped, trust his little sister to throw a spanner into the works.

"Come on, let her be, that last one wasn't that bad" and with those words Vince earned himself a punch in the gut; something Dom had been dying to do since Monday night.

The revving of an engine caught the two men completely by surprise, had Hector sent someone to come and get them? Dom and Vince clambered over the couch to the window and peered out through the lace curtains.

"Nice ride" Vince noted and Dom had to appreciate the beauty of it. It was a beast of a machine. But he didn't recognize it and he didn't like it hanging outside his house.

"Alright, see ya!" They both heard Mia yell before she sprinted out of the house and practically dove into the strangers waiting car.

"Mia where the fuck!" Dom bellowed after her, seething as the car sped out of sight; the LED lighting its way. It was a nice idea, but he preferred green.

"Just leave her Dom, the races start in 20 minutes man" as much as he worried about his sister, he knew she had a stronger moral compass than him. Plus, he'd deal with her later.

They both jogged out to their rides, Vince pulling off the driveway first and Dom speeding off after him.

They pulled into the meeting point for the races with barely minutes to spare, it was gonna be one of _those_ races. Turn up last, finish first. Whatever, winnings winning.

"Hey Hector! We all set up?" Dom didn't even bother getting out of his car, if the race was ready so was he.

"Hell yeah, the regular place!" the bald Hispanic yelled back, trying and failing to tear himself away from a gaggle of female followers. Oh, yeah. Tonight was gonna be a good night.

Closing off the roads was the easy part, quarter mile, that was it. You just have to find another way home, simple. The piss take was when the cops showed up, at least now, thanks to a hook up at the local department the racers got a heads up first.

Dominic pulled up to the line first, then Vince, then some guy racing for Hector. They were all waiting on the final competitor, who rolled up about two minutes before the race was to begin. Fucking amateur. The driver let out his passenger at the starting line, the little punk.

"Mia?" he spotted her incredulously, she had just gotten out of that guys car. What the hell was she doing here? He was gonna kill her! He was gonna tear her a new one.

But all of a sudden the other cars were revving, he could feel them shifting gears. He caught a brief glimpse of Hector giving the signal to begin before tearing off of the line half a second after the rest. The punk in the black Nissan was already in the lead. Where had this kid come from?! Dom expertly weaved himself amongst the other cars and around tight ass corners until he was running neck and neck with the new competitor. They were meters away from the finish line when the Nissan hit the NOS and shot forwards to win. It was over in seconds. He'd just lost. He'd lost. It took Dom a second for that to sink in. He wanted to beat the crap outta the kid.

Dom needed to cool down but already groups of people were starting to merge around his and the victors car.


	6. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER I don't own a thing. Read it, enjoy it.

Letty was on top of the world. She was breathing so hard she thought she was going to faint. Her windows were rolled up and blacked out so the people cheering couldn't see her. She'd just beat Dominic Toretto and it felt fucking great! Letty clenched the steering wheel with both hands, taking a few seconds to compose herself. This couldn't be real.

Letty slowly rolled down her window, her finger sliding softly over the button. That's when she heard it, that in take of breath. She didn't let it read on her face how surprised she was to win. She had slid on a 'don't-fuck-with-me' mask and didn't plan on taking it off anytime soon.

She heard some racer say "Shit its a chick!" so loud she had to really attempt to hold the grin from her face. Instead she just looked the guy straight in the eyes as if to ask 'what were you expecting?'

She languidly opened her door and placed her combat boots on the tarmac, letting everyone take a good long look at her legs before climbing out and closing the door with a resounding thud. Letty placed her thumbs in the back of her leather shorts and sauntered her way over to Hector, ready to collect her money.

The crowd was unusually quiet eying her as she walked over. The men all stunned and some of the women in pains of jealousy. Letty refused to look over at Dom to her left, she knew he was staring at her. So she let him. She wanted it to really sink in how badly he just got beat.

"My money" she smirked sexily at Hector holding out her hand.

"Man Chiquita, you've been holding out" he slapped the money into her hand and started rubbing his chin with his left hand. Quite clearly checking her out.

"Someone had to put you boys in your place" she winked at him, teasing. That's when she noticed it, the heat radiating into her back. It was felt familiar. Hector eyed the man over her shoulder, standing not a foot behind her. It had to be Dom, such a sore loser.

She casually spun around, he was closer then she had thought. Her face was at the same level as his chest, but she looked up defiantly crossing her arms under her chest.

"Toretto" she nodded, her smug little ass practically wiggled with joy.

"Letty, where'd you get the NOS?" his voice sounded like tires on gravel after a hard rain, all man.

"Winnings Winning _Dominic_, consider your self De-throned" her soft deep voice jumbled in with the Shock and laughter sweeping around the two competitors. The king of the streets had just been schooled and by a girl no less.

* * *

Dominic Toretto's red rage fizzled when he saw combat boots touch tarmac. A girl? Not in his wildest dreams did he ever think he'd be beat by a _girl! _

The driver climbed out of the car and Dom would recognize the curves of that girl anywhere. They were engraved into his fucking brain. Letty.

'Okay' he thought, 'he was gonna blink and then she was gonna disappear'. So he did, the world turned black for a second and then no such luck and fuck did she look hot. Those shorts should be illegal. Dom tried to read her face but all he got was a smug air of superiority, the bitch didn't even look his way. She cheated, he finally decided. She used NOS.

He walked over to the Latina while she was collecting her money from Hector. Just stood behind her, anger pooling in his stomach like a cruel type of pleasure he didn't want to lose. After what seemed like years she finally turned around, the top of her head just reaching his collarbone. She met his glare with those fiery brown eyes and his stomach twist with an unknown emotion. This woman was so fucking defiant, even just standing there.

"Toretto" his last name laced off of her lips.

"Letty, where'd you get the NOS?" seriously pissed at the tricks she had up her sleeves. How did she get the money anyway?

What came next he didn't expect. "Winnings winning _Toretto_, consider yourself De-throned" she had just used his own words against him. The little ice queen was gonna get it. Mia took that moment to pop up next us then, stopping me from picking Letty up over my shoulder and carrying her back to my car 'cave man side'. Not that Dom had any other plan after that.

"Someone needs a drink" Letty said smiling holding out a Carona.

"Thanks" Dom said, but she didn't give it to him. Instead _his_ sister gave _his_ drink to the demon sporn standing sexy as hell in front of him. Letty took one long swig from the bottle and turned to Mia.

"Lets go count my money" she whisked his little sister over next to her black Nissan. He could have sworn it was a deep purple colour.

Vince and Hector sidled up next to Dom, his best friend having kept a distance once discovering Dom had in fact not one; in an attempt to avoid his line of fire.

"Chiquita sneaky as fuck man" Hector whistled, his team already hanging around the girl like she was a mosquito light. "You got any plans?"

Dom ignored the question and simply stated "Party at mine" before dragging Vince over to there respective rides.

Vince hadn't said a word about the girl being Letty, hell he hadn't even said a word about the driver being a girl. He was at a loss for words; which didn't happen too often.

Cars quickly started to disperse, news of a party spreading like wild fire through the crowd. Dom couldn't stop watching the vixen flirting shamelessly with guys buzzing about her like she was in heat. She was supposed to be a dirty little tom boy who was just there, this new Letty didn't sit well with him. He didn't like it. He didn't like the way she flipped his life on its head. He didn't like how she was stuck in his mind.

Plenty of fine ass lingered around him, but Dom's anger burned a hole deep inside of him boiling and brimming like a volcano. He wasn't gonna stand it. He quickly grabbed two of the hottest chicks at his side and pulled them into his car, speeding off back to his house for a little 'fun'. No little bitch would ruin his night.

* * *

"Mia, Dom will kill me if I turn up at his house" Letty spoke as she drove. A line of tricked out cars following her as she sped down the road.

"Let its _my _house too and besides this lot"-she said pointing out the back window-"aren't going to leave you otherwise.

"It would be great to see his face when I walk in" she laughed, so high from the win, she felt like she could do anything.

"You got something for my brother?" Mia asked bluntly, staring straight at the side of Letty's face. The girl swerved slightly on the road at he question.

"I got nothing for him" she announced, putting her foot on the gas. "Why?" Letty eyed her best friend hesitantly, what was that evil girl thinking of.

"Just asking, I know you did a while ago" she shrugged simply, returning her gaze to the outside window.

"Try three years ago, I'm over that"

The two girls pulled up on Letty's driveway, the other line of cars parking anywhere up and down the street. Mia was fifteen and definite jail bait if she kept that sway in her walk. Letty would have to watch out for her, so what if she was only sixteen, growing up by herself taught her some shit.

The girls walked up to the house and headed straight for the kitchen. Letty was in desperate need of a drink, especially if Dom found her here.

"Mia, your on water" she said, handing her a glass before the girl could even reach for some alcohol.

"Your as bad as my brother" she snapped, snatching the glass from her hand and making her way over to the sink. Letty heaved herself up onto the kitchen counter top and watched the people mingling about the room. She was getting far more attention then she normally would in this setting, usually just blending into the background.

"Letty, what you doing here?" Vince almost shouted, leaning on the door frame to the kitchen.

She decided to play dumb "Sitting" pointing to her position on the counter top.

"No, what are you doing here?" he repeated slower this time.

"Same as you" she shrugged, not giving a fuck at who looked at her.

"You weren't invited" he stated, trying to take up the whole doorway with his size. Who hell did he think he was?

"I invited her" Mia spoke up, casually watching the interchange. Lines were being drawn, loyalties tested.

"Not you party"

"Not your house" she shot back

"Look we can stand here and argue" Letty hopped down from the counter and closed in on the line steadily being drawn. "_Or_ you can let me drink you under the table" she said grabbing a bottle of vodka and dancing it in front of his face.

Something flashed through Vince's eyes then that she had only ever seen fleetingly as a little kid. She liked to call it 'the edge' it was the difference between winning a race and losing it.

"You're on"


	7. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER I don't own a thing. Read it, enjoy it.

"You ready to give up Let?" Vince slurred his words, shakily pouring another shot for them both. A group hand formed around the two sitting at the table. Mia was standing close by, keeping count.

Letty leant back in her chair, showing off her toned abs. "This stuff? Its mothers milk" she smirked, not nearly as confident inside her own head. A few more shots and she'd be down. She just needed to hold out a little longer. They both reached for their shot glasses, eying one another over the top, testing when the other would pass out or throw up.

They knocked it back at the same time, the burn now only a slight warmth as it slid down her throat. That's when Vince's head hit the table, his glass smashing to the floor. Cheers shouted out downstairs, and laughter chorused around the house when they realized Vince had been beaten.

"Re-match" Letty heard the eighteen year old grumble, with his face smushed against the table.

"Maybe next time big boy" she patted him on the head, taking a careful amount of time to complete her movements. This would not go down well when she stood up.

"Here" Mia said, passing her a glass of clear liquid. Water. Letty took steady gulps, not ready to spew on her new shorts.

"What the hell!" a deep booming voice crashed inside her head. Dominic Toretto had arrived...yay.

"I didn't encourage it" Mia said quickly covering her tracks and grabbing the shot glasses on the table.

"Pussy" Letty giggled, yes giggled, quite clearly showing how pissed she was. Mia shot her an evil glare before taking a great swig of water from her own glass. "I need to lie down" she announced suddenly standing up all too quickly.

Letty swayed dangerously in the kitchen before being steadied by a strong familiar arm. Recognition flooded her senses as she remembered that night at Warehouse 10. "_YOU" _she wanted to kill that son of a bitch. "_IT WAS YOU"_ she shouted before collapsing into Dominic Toretto's arms.

* * *

Dom had caught the extremely drunk Letty before she had hit the floor, but now he wondered why he hadn't just let her drop. He saw his best friend in a similar state hanging over the side of the kitchen table. He'd only ventured down stairs after being thoroughly satisfied by two girls (he hadn't bothered to learn their names) and now he was playing nurse maid to girl who he was pretty sure wanted to kill him.

Her last words before passing out were ones of recognition, he could only hope she didn't remember in the morning. This girl was going to be the end of him. Dom hoisted Letty's tight little body up into his arms, cradling her against his strong chest. He didn't need this. He could quite easily drop her off on her own doorstep but he didn't. Instead he carried the sleeping girl up the stairs and into his bedroom. Laying her gently down on the mattress and placing a small bin beside her head.

"She won't remember that in the morning Dom" Mia said quietly from his doorway. Dom just shrugged and went downstairs to haul his best friend into the spare bedroom. This was not his night. He should be the one enjoying himself. Not fucking two girls to get rid of his anger, not playing hero to a girl he was quite sure he hated and certainly not dragging Vince's heavy ass up the stairs.

Once Dom had shoved Vince onto the spare bed, he quickly went to find Mia sitting beside Letty on my bed. "Get yourself to bed Mia, I'm shutting the party down" he didn't feel much like continuing anyway.

Everyone quickly left the Toretto house, no one fucking with Dom's not shit mood. The house was silent as a mouse as he swept around the house, closing windows and locking doors. Before finally climbing the stairs, Mia's light was turned out and Vince's snores could be heard from the hallway. Dom pushed his door open silently, almost slightly taken back when he saw his bed had a body in it.

Letty was sleeping like the dead, her hair splayed out like a halo around her head; lying on her stomach, one knee bent. Dom just stood there staring at her for the longest time, how could this be the same girl that had just beat him in a street race not hours before. She was so small.

Dom let out a sharp breath and pulled his shirt over his head, took of his jeans and jumped into bed. This was his room, Letty or not. There was no chance in hell he was going to sleep on the floor.

* * *

Letty stirred in her slumber, her face plastered against a very hard pillow; at least it was warm. She splayed her arms out like a cat stretching and relaxed only to find her hand placed on something she didn't expect. Her pillow wasn't just hard...it was moving. Letty shot up and her world blurred before spinning to a dizzying stop. She looked around the room bleary eyed. This wasn't Letty's room. This wasn't even her own house. She closed her eyes shaking slightly before looking down at the inevitable sleeping peacefully beneath her.

"No, no, no" she chanted over and over again quietly. What had happened last night? No this couldn't be happening, she wouldn't of, she couldn't of. Not Dominic Toretto! She quickly gave herself a once over with her hands, clothes still all intact, boots still on. "Thank fuck" she sighed dramatically, but that still didn't solve the riddle of her in _his_ bed.

After a few seconds of thinking the matter through, she decided she really didn't much care. She just needed out, she needed gone, she needed as far away from Dom Toretto as she could possibly get at this moment in time.

Letty moved quickly and quietly as she climbed out of bed, tip toed across the room, praying that any time soon her memory might come flooding back. Might explain the state she was in. But before she left...he may deserve it.

As swiftly as she could muster Letty closed Dom's door behind her and crept down the hallway, down the stairs and finally out the back door; Which thankfully Mr T had given her a key for.

* * *

"Ugh" Dom grumbled as he rolled over waking up from a pretty good night sleep given the circumstances. But at first glance, it seemed the 'circumstance' was missing. What the hell? Was she a freaking ghost? He felt like he had been schooled for a second time, no girl left his bed without his say so. Even if it was Letty and even if they hadn't actually 'done' anything.

He didn't like it, he was frustrated and annoyed and just generally pissed of at the tiny Latina. A small knock rasped on his bedroom door and a flicker of unexplainable hope shot through his mind.

"Dom? Is Letty okay?" It was Mia. His emotions deadpanned, what was _wrong_ with him?

"She's not here!" he shouted back a little too harshly.

"What did you do!"

"Me!" Dom tore out of bed, practically ripping the door off of its hinges and glaring daggers at his baby sister. "_I _didn't _do_ anything. _I _WAS ASLEEP!" He yelled, but her sister was too shocked for words.

"Dom" she looked like a bunny caught in his headlights.

"What Mia"

"Dom, your hair" she said staring at her brothers scalp. He reached up hesitantly, placing one hand on his crown before pelting into the bathroom to look in the mirror. He was bald.

"I'm going to kill her" Dom swore under his breath. His hair, his thick brown hair, what the hell! Who shaves someones head while they sleep! That bitch had a death wish.


	8. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER I don't own a thing. Read it, enjoy it.

Letty found herself at the beach for sunrise. Thinking on it now as the rays of a new day shot out from the horizon, she probably shouldn't have been driving. But whatever. She needed to get away. She hung out in the parking lot, at the edge of the sand. Sitting on the bonnet of her Nissan, she'd put such hard work into that car, saved every scrap of cash she could get her hands on. Anything she won racing went straight into the car, her paycheck as well and it had finally payed off.

She was officially King of the streets. But it didn't fill her with the sense of pride she had hoped for, last night was still a blur in side her mind. She vaguely remembered doing shots with Vince, but she couldn't be sure. Letty was at a loss for how she ended up in Dominic Toretto's bed and quite frankly the answered scared her.

Out alone, watching the edge of the world bathed in burning flames she couldn't help but feel a little let down by herself. Maybe she _should _have waited to get an explanation from Dom before leaving, but then again what was she expecting? He was Dom Toretto 'Skank central', she wasn't what he was looking for and that thought hurt more than she expected.

The sun was hanging heavily on the horizon when Letty finally worked up the nerve to head home. It was a quiet drive back, the sky turning the bright hues of the early sunrise. She was almost feeling back to normal as she pulled into her street. This was not happening, her mom was home. What? Was the universe out to get her or something?

Letty was then forced to park up behind Dom's car on his driveway. No matter how awkward and tense this was going to be, she refused to go home.

* * *

Dom sat at the kitchen table calmly while his sister started cooking some hangover eggs for him. He wasn't a pretty sight, not to mention he was now bald. The next time he saw that little Latina he was gonna kill her.

"Hey Mia!" the steady voice of Letty Ortiz rang out before she entered through the back door and into the kitchen.  
"Christ Dom you look like hell" she practically yelled at him.

He just sat there in shock, staring at her. She looked completely fine. Hadn't she just been passed out on his bed? She looked like she'd had a three day fucking sleep!

"Letty I was so worried" Mia smiled running over to give her a hug. Wait a second, rewind.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dom's tone so incredulous it would have been funny.

"I'm hear for clear up duty and breakfast" she chirped snatching a piece of wholemeal toast that had just popped out of the toaster.

"Your bald" Letty pointed out, like it was a bad joke or some shit like that. Dom was still too shocked by her presence to say anything beyond opening and closing his mouth like a gold fish. "Has anyone woken up Vince?"

Mia shook her head and Letty just sprinted off to the spare bedroom.

"Did that just happen?" Dom asked Mia hesitantly who had just continued cooking as if nothing had happened.

"Yep, schooled again brother, your losing it" she was right, Dom was off his game. The woman had beaten him in a race, drank his best friend under the table and shaved his _head_ in less than twenty four hours. What was she doing to him?

Dom quickly trailed after Letty, taking the stairs two at a time and spotted the woman bent on all fours with her head tucked into Vince's room. Why had he come up here again? With her bent over like that he couldn't really remember.

"Vinnie?" He heard the little vixen chant. "Viiiinnnie?" she sang again, crawling closer into the spare bedroom. Dom had had enough of this. He stomped forwards grabbed Letty by her waist and placed her on her feet. Her tight little ass pressed firmly into his hips. He held her body in place with one hand and her neck with the other. She wasn't moving unless he _let _her.

"You pervert!" Letty screamed out almost as quickly as he had grabbed her. "I knew it was you! I can't believe it" It took a second for Dom to catch onto what she was insinuating and then it hit him. Or rather she did. She stomped so hard on his bare foot with that stupid boot of hers he thought he heard a crack. "I'm so glad your bald Dom or I would be ripping it out now!"

He stumbled backwards slowly, what was he supposed to do? It had been stupid, reckless, but he couldn't get her out from underneath his skin; no matter how hard he tried. "Look Letty I think we're pretty even, I danced with you, you _shaved my hair off_"

"Oh we're not nearly even" her voice was so low he couldn't believe it came from the same person.

"Why are you so angry we just danced!" Dom shouted at her, sick of taking this shit. She was sixteen, a little girl compared to him. He stared into Letty's eyes so intensely that he feared he might not be able to drag himself back out again. Then he saw it. She had liked it, she was pissed off because _he _hand turned her on. Oh, this was too good, _this _he could work with.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Vince mumbled, opening the spare bedroom door. He looked at Letty then at Dom and then at Dom's foot. "Did she finally call you out? Not cool man, not cool"


End file.
